The present invention is concerned with a new and improved guide rail for electronic module supports for latchable fastening to the support members of a support rack or frame, in which at one end of the substantially U-shaped guide rail body a first latching element is provided, and at the other end a second latching element is provided, which engage by means of resiliently formed connecting arms in apertures arranged in the support members at suitable intervals and separated by cross-pieces.
From German Published Patent No. 2,554,106, published July 14, 1977, a guide rail is known which is provided at its front and rear ends with a fastening element for the latchable fastening to correspondingly arranged cross rails of a support frame. The fastening element engages resiliently in corresponding apertures provided in the cross rails. The single latching element provided on the rail body and angled downwardly comprises two resilient elements disposed at a distance to one another which are formed substantially parallel to the cross rail apertures. Between the resilient elements of the individual fastening elements there is provided a guide element for achieving the necessary tolerance compensation, formed of two resiliently constructed bars, which engages with additional apertures of the cross rails.